


Burn!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Leaving Storybrooke, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: Rumple is angry and leaves Storybrooke forever.





	

She lay as if only sleeping in the large, beautiful crystal carved Casket.

Kneeling beside her was an old man, crying like he had never cried before.

She was gone, had been taken from him just like his ex wife and just like his son Bae.

It was all the fault of those stupid Heroes.

All they cared about was winning their battles, they never cared about who got hurt in the process.

He was angry really angry.

He stood up and lifted a small bundle into his arms and headed straight for his shop.

They thought they could get away with what they did to Belle well he’d teach them all, he had a real big surprise for them.

He smashed everything in sight with his cane and then grabbed several lengths of the same goats wool he had once used to become the dark one.

He soaked it in gasoline and oils and grabbed a box of matches before heading towards the town line, the bundle held close in one arm.

As he walked he took the scenic route, leaving a trail of rope and oil behind him..

The heros wanted fireworks? He’d give them fireworks.

Standing at the town line he lit a match and made to drop it when who should show up for the party but all the heros themselves.

“Gold don’t do this!” Emma begged softly.

“No, you don’t get to speak, you killed her, you killed my family, each of you have taken everything from me! The only thing not taken from me yet, is mine and Belle’s child and I won’t stay and let you do that. “ He yelled.

He stepped over the line and walked out as the town of Storybrooke lay behind him burning to the ground.


End file.
